Countdown Till the End
by Lorne Garraty
Summary: Nearly 20 years down the road, the inevitable countdown has begun until Bad Luck's final farewell concert.


**Disclaimer: I do not own this story nor do I won the characters.**

**A/N: I apologize for the poor spelling. My beta reader is not working properly.**

**So basically this is a longer, extended version of chapter 42 "Farewell Tour" of my story ****The Grammy Awards. ****I'm really excited to be writing this and I predict it to be… Not super long but longer then I'm used to writing. Should be fun and I hope you enjoy.**

I've always had this worry in the back of mind. An unvoiced worry. I should probably work on that.

Because I have this worry that one day Shuichi just isn't going to come home from one of his concerts because he's going to get picked up on the corner on the way home. I mean think about it. Some crackhead drives by and sees this nice piece of ass who dresses like he _knows _he's a nice piece of ass and is willing to rent it out. I can't help but shake my head at the brat. I don't think I'd be able to blame him, the crackhead that is, for thinking that. Because even I myself get this odd feeling of criminal when Shuichi walks into our bedroom after a concert he's just put on.

The moron walks- No. More like _struts _in here wearing a pair of black military boots (Not even going to ask how the hell he got his hands on a pair of those, probably K), leather shorts that lace up the side to the hip, and some sort of fucking bondage harness. I think that's what scares me the most to be perfectly honest. He better not being trying to drop some freaky subtle hints on me or something. The thought made me shiver.

What's weirder is the contrast between Shuichi's day time outfits and his night-time outfits. Ever since he was appointed to the head of NG recording company nearly three years ago he's had like this double life. If he has to be at the office he'll wear a suit (he jazzes it up a bit obviously with some glitter and platform boots) and then if he's going to be performing he'll wear his over the top cross dresser outfit. It's quite convenient because I no longer have to ask him what's going to be going on that day. I just take a peak at what he planned to wear.

"Yuki?" His voice was quiet. He had something on his mind. Something he was scared that I was going to judge him over.

_Shit… Am I really that sure? Do I really know him that well? Damn it. Fucking hate this._

"What is it, brat?" I ask without looking up from my laptop. I've been lounging here for awhile. I was in my study but lately my back's been bad so I've been moving in here a lot. At first Shuichi hated it because I kept him up with the noise from the keys. But he's used to it now so it's actually quite relaxing.

It'll be twelve at night, the window open just a crack so there's a prominent chill in the air. I've positioned my pillows against the headboard so I can sit against them while I type away on my laptop which is situated on my lap. A cigarette dangling from my lips and a can of beer on the night side table. Beside me Shuichi sleeps in nothing but his own skin, all curled up so only his little head peaks out. And as I write an especially angsty scene I'll reach down and run my fingers through his hair and take a sip of beer.

"Well. I've been thinking about something for awhile and I think I'm going to do it… But I want you're opinion."

That surprised me so much that I actually looked up to meet his eyes. Shuichi doesn't come to me with stuff like this anymore. At least not on his own. I usually have to beat it out of him. Well, no. I usually have to fuck it out of him. Since he turned thirty he just has melded into a quite mature man. As mature as someone such as Shuichi can ever be.

"Shoot." I said, sounding curious because I couldn't keep the tone totally neutral amidst all the anxiousness. _You know you can come to me with anything. _

He bit his lip. Something he hadn't done in at least ten years.

"I'm thinking of ending Bad Luck and focusing more on NG."

…_Well, that sure wasn't what I was fucking expecting. Oh, shit. I don't know what to say… I always have something to say._

"Yuki?"

The expression on my face must have been priceless. "_Why?"_ Was all I could think of to utter at the moment.

Suddenly Shuichi was talking really fast. A lot faster then I had any hope of properly keeping up with.

"I don't really know myself. I just am having so much trouble balancing both of them and I'm always tired and I never get to see you so last month I realized that this had to stop so I had this big battle in my head over which one I should give up. Obviously my first choice was hand over my position to Suguru but he didn't want it because he already has a job lined up as a producer for this band I signed a few months back so then I got thinking about it and I realized that I didn't want to let Tohma down and then the more I got thinking about it the more I thought that maybe this was for the best so… Yeah."

"Are you sure?" I whispered. This was big.

"No." He whispered back.

"Are you lying because you're afraid?" This was _huge. _

"Maybe."

I realized right there and then that Shuichi was dead serious about this.

This was insane.

**A/N: I love cliff-hangers. Expect a lot of them. **


End file.
